Reseting The Counter
by Angelynne Vas Normandy
Summary: NatexElena.Post U2:AT.Elena returns back,alive and kicking.Which are her first thoughts and emotions as she returns to Nate's house?May continue,may not...


**Reuniting a storm and a lightning...**

That grenade shrapnel changed his life .He was a man,not affected by his feelings .But this particular accident in the godforsaken land of Shambhala shook him so hard,like a tree caught up in the eye of the storm...Why?

Because the death of her could cause the death of him. A spiritual death. A bad taste in his lips which could never let go and allow him go on...

These feelings stroke a man like Nathan Drake,all in once...All the pictures and the smells back in that cursed place were memories he is trying to forget now.

But she is alive...She keeps enlighting his dark life...She is the branch he holds from...

"So,you haven't changed the place much after I left,have you?"Elena Fisher entering Nate's apartment in Key West. She let her suitcase down,still standing in the doorway and took a look around the small house. Nate's habits didn't change a pinch. Sheets on the floor,everything in a mess and the smell of old books flourishing in the living room.

Nate's response came from the kitchen. It sounded a bit far...

"No,I didn't have time..."he said as he was approaching Elena and took the heavy black suitcase next to her.

"I missed this place. And..."Elena hesitated to finish her line .The couple entered the bedroom,where Nate placed the suitcase in front of the bed. The bedroom had a different smell. More like lavender bleach. The white sheets on the bed were tidied up. Elena noticed a photo of her and Nate next to his bed table. He in turn went to the wooden wardrobe and opened the doors,to reveal the empty space,in which Elena's clothes will be stored.

"Here is your space and.."Nate halted a bit and while standing in front of her,he was searching his pockets,to pull out keys. Her keys. The keys she once had. Nate didn't even changed the keychain,decorating them,a cute cat face..He opened her palm and put them inside,closing her fingers.

"My keys..."she said slowly. Nate looked at her. There was some sort of melancholy in her face .She was looking the keys so persistently and so deeply...In the back of her mind,she was thinking the first time she got handled these keys,two weeks after the El Dorado incident. They dated for that period till Nate decided to ask her to come and stay with him. It took Elena five days to make up her mind and say yes.

And the scene like this one today was repeated and then.

The question was coming in. Will it end the same way?The two apart,angry and sad at the same time...?Their carriers became the factor splitting them in two pieces and provoking them to express their feelings the right way. That's why Elena left. She felt that Nate was investing so much time in treasure hunting to have time for her too and she was putting her whole self into her carrier. They were stuck in a dead end.

Will they face that dead end too,this time?

The answer was no...

Because things were different...Something inside them changed,especially inside Nate's mind. That you never understand the importance of something or someone till you lose it.

Nate knew that very well...Elena was that woman...He only had to lose her,with Death almost knocking her doorway,to figure out how much he meant for him.

In fact,she was everything. She became that woman who loved him because he is who he is. And Nate was feeling that...

She in turn felt that she found a guardian angel...He had a deceiving attitude and appearance,but when it was coming to her,Nathan could become overprotective to everything...From the baddies to the small rain drops...Although she was feeling under pressure many times due to this thing,Elena was feeling nice and calm with this sort of behavior from Nate...

And all collide in one word...

Love.

Nate was like storm...He could bring chaos and catastrophe everywhere.

Elena was like lightning...Out of the sudden,she could pop up and light up everything.

Two forces of nature crashed. And two people fell in love.

And now she was here once again. Nate wanted Elena to stay with him so she could fully recover,under the care of someone .But for her,it meant a new beginning with him. To reset the counter and try again.

She looked the keys again. And then her eyes turned up on Nate's. He had a sweet expression at his face. He smiled a bit. And that was the point where Elena finished the line she couldn't before.

"...and I missed you."she said low voiced,shyly yet loud,full of feelings. Nate couldn't help but hug her close and put her face in his chest. He was so warm. Still holding the keys with her left hand,she threw her arms around his chest. She was smiling.

"We all deserve a second chance,don't we?"Nate said still hugging Elena tight.

"Yes,we do..."Elena replied .She turned her face up to see Nate.

"My house is your house too..."Nate pressed .Elena started sniffing her nose...

"Come on,don't cry!"Nate instructed her but Elena seemed to have a different opinion...

"Do you smell burnt?"Elena asked him...Nate suddenly widened his eyes and shouted out loud..

"The dinner!"Nate screamed like crazy running down the hall,straight to the kitchen...Elena was following him from behind...

When they reached the oven and Nate opened the door of it,a big black cloud appeared,making both cough...Nate pulled out the pot and let it down to the table...

"Are you still cooking?"Elena asked Nate .He gave her a weird look.

"Yes,I do!"Nate replied annoyed...

"I don't have doubt about your cooking skills...Your relationship with timing is what scares me though!"Elena explained herself."What did you cook?"she asked him,while she was investigating the contains of the pot .Nate took a knife from the counter and started scratching the upper black,burned surface of the...

"Potato souffle..."

"It's a bit tanned obviously.."Elena said ironicaly .Nate threw her an annoyed look,while scratching the souffle...

"But I have a better idea..Why don't we go out to eat and enjoy the first day of our official reunion?"Elena suggested...

Nate got up from the chair and picked her up...

"Sounds good!"Nate replied full of enthousiasm...If she was happy,he was happy too .And he had no reason to feel the opposite...


End file.
